HYUNG, I'M NOT YOUR DONGSAENG
by Han KyuMinHyun
Summary: hyung kenapa kamu hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaengmu saja padahal kan aku menganggap mu lebih dari seorang hyung..apa tidak bisa sekali saja hyung jujur dengan hati hyung? bad sumary...hehehe Older Kyu! Younger Sungmin!


Title : Hyung, I'm Not Your Dongsaeng

Disclaimer : Mereka Hanyalah Milik Tuhan YME, Diri Mereka Sendiri, Orang Tua Mereka, Sment And The Last Mereka Milik Kita Para E.L.F

Tapi Kalau FF Ini Asli Milik Saya

Jika Ada Kesamaan dalam Cerita Ini, Itu Merupakan Ketidaksengajaan

Pair : KyuMin

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin Cho Kyuhyun Kim Yesung Kim Heechul ect.

Support Cast : Super Junior member and Other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Little Hurt

Warning :Yaoi, OOC, GaJe, Abal, Banyak Typo bersebaran dimana-mana dll

.

.

.

DON'T BASHING AND FLAME CHARA, OKAY b^.^d

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ MY FF...

.

.

.

UNLIKE DON'T READ  
ARRASEO?

.

.

.

** Let's Read!**

**Kyu'S POV**

"Hyungg, ini bekal untukmu!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping secara refleks saat mendengar suara itu. Kalimat itu lebih tepatnya. Dan langsung mencelos saat menyadari bahwa itu bukan suaranya. Bodoh, mana mungkin dia muncul disini.

Aku membiarkan mataku menatap nanar pemandangan di meja di sampingku. Seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum pada prianya sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal makan siang yang dimasaknya sendiri. Ucapan terima kasih si pria dan pujian tulus tentang betapa enaknya makanan itu.

_"Hyung, lihat, hari ini aku memasakkan kimbap untukmu. Ayo dihabiskan!"_

_ "Astaga Minnie~a, kapan kau akan bisa memasak dengan benar? Ckckck. Lebih baik aku membeli makan siang di kantin saja."_

_ "Jinjjayo? Tidak enak lagi? Baiklah, besok aku akan membuatkan bekal untukmu lagi dan berusaha memasak dengan benar. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mengatakan bahwa masakanku enak. Aigoo, aku harus bertanya pada eomma bagaimana cara memasak kimbap yang benar."_

Aku tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu. Namja itu, Lee Sungmin, tetangga sebelah rumahku. Namja yang selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana setiap saat. Namja yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum padaku seperti apapun aku memperlakukannya. Namja yang bangun jam 5 pagi setiap harinya hanya untuk memasakkan bekal makanan untukku, padahal aku tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan selalu mengejek bahwa masakannya tidak enak dan memilih membeli makanan sendiri di kantin. Tapi dia tetap saja tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah kesal, cemberut, ataupun marahnya di depanku. Namja yang rela tidur larut malam hanya karena ingin menemaniku belajar untuk kelulusan.

_"Hyung, aku akan menemanimu belajar seminggu ke depan. Aku tahu kau mudah tidur jika kau hanya belajar sendirian, jadi aku akan menemanimu. Hwaiting!"_

Rumah kami bersebelahan dan balkon kamar kami hanya berjarak 2 meter. Ada batang pohon besar yang menjadi jembatan penghubung dan biasanya dia suka sekali muncul di kamarku dengan menyeberang menggunakan pohon itu hanya untuk merecokiku dengan hal-hal tidak penting.

_"Hyung, aku menyukaimu! Ayo kita pacaran!"_

Itu adalah kalimat wajib yang akan diucapkannya sekali sehari setiap ada kesempatan dan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan cara mengacak-acak rambutnya dan kalau itu terjadi, barulah dia akan menggembungkan pipinya dengan mata melotot, satu-satunya ekspresinya yang terlihat manusiawi di mataku. Karena dia selalu saja tersenyum, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Makanya aku selalu menunggu saat-saat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya, menunggu momen dimana ekspresi itu akan muncul dan membuatku terpesona dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat manis.

Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai setiap kali dia tersenyum. Senyumnya nyaris membutakan di mataku. Hanya saja, senyum itu diperlihatkannya kepada semua orang tanpa terkecuali. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang hanya aku saja yang bisa melihatnya hanyalah saat aku mengacak-acak rambutnya, tidak menanggapi pengakuan cintanya padaku. Karena itu hal tersebut terasa lebih istimewa.

_"Hyung, aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku ke Jepang. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menjawab pernyataan cintaku? Kenapa kau suka sekali membiarkan semuanya tidak pasti seperti ini? Tidak bisakah kau menahanku disini? Aku pasti tidak akan pergi kalau kau mencegahku. Tidak bisakah, sekali saja, kau menganggapku sebagai orang spesial di hatimu? Aku bukan dongsaengmu, Hyung!"_

Dan aku malah tersenyum, mengatakan bahwa akan lebih baik baginya pergi ke Jepang dan melanjutkan sekolahnya disana. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, sangat jelas, saat untuk pertama kalinya dia meneteskan air matanya di hadapanku dan berlari pergi. Itu terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajahnya dan dalam kenangan yang sangat buruk.

Saat itu, berpisah hanyalah satu-satunya pilihan yang bisa kuambil. Aku sudah menginjak bangku kuliah dan memutuskan untuk menjadi trainee SM, memulai pelatihan berat menjadi seorang penyanyi. Jika aku memaksanya tinggal, itu hanya akan menyakitinya saja. Akan ada banyak waktu berat dimana aku tidak bisa menemuinya, kesibukan yang akan mengikat semua waktu yang aku miliki. Apalagi aku dengar seorang idola sebaiknya tidak memiliki kekasih. Bukankah lebih baik ditinggalkan daripada diabaikan?

Bukannya aku tidak menyukai kehadirannya di sampingku. Itu lebih seperti sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak bisa kuhentikan seumur hidup. Dan sekarang, dua tahun terakhir, saat dia tidak lagi muncul di hadapanku, itu terasa seperti neraka yang kubuat dalam duniaku sendiri.

_"Hyung, kau tahu? Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan menikah denganmu saat aku sudah cukup umur nanti!"_

_ "Kalau aku tidak mau menikahimu?"_

_ "Aku akan terus mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi sampai akhirnya kau bosan dan mengatakan iya padaku."_

Sungmin~ah, ini kan yang kau inginkan? Berkeliaran setiap detik di otakku? Hebat, kau berhasil!

** Sungmin'S POV**

"Semua barangmu sudah siap?"

Aku mengangguk, menatap syal berwarna hitam di tanganku. Aku baru menemukannya lagi saat sedang mengepak barang-barangku.

_"Bodoh, kau kan tahu sekarang salju sedang turun, kenapa tidak membawa syalmu, hah? Ini. Pakai saja punyaku."_

_ "Gomaweoyo, hyung. Hei, bagaimana kalau saat ulang tahunku nanti kau membelikanku syal warna biru? Warna kesukaanmu biru dan hitam, kan? Jadi kita serasi."_

_ "Memangnya siapa yang mau membelikan hadiah untukmu?"_

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Sayang sekali, ulang tahunku pada tahun itu harus kuhabiskan sendirian di Jepang.

17 tahun hidupku kuhabiskan untuknya. Mengikutinya kemana-mana. Bahkan ibuku bilang sejak bisa merangkak pun aku sudah sangat ketergantungan pada Kyuhyun hyung, selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi. Dan hal itu berlanjut selama belasan tahun berikutnya. Bukannya tidak ada namja dan yeoja lain di sekelilingku, hanya aku saja yang tidak tertarik pada mereka. Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun hyung-ku, namja dalam 17 tahun kehidupanku. Dan aku harap, aku bisa menambah rekor itu selama puluhan tahun ke depan. Bukankah keren jika kau bisa menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu, dari lahir sampai kemudian akhirnya kau meninggal hanya dengan satu orang saja?

Aku masih tetap memandangi syal itu dengan mata yang sudah mulai basah. Cho Kyuhyun juga yang sudah membuatku menderita selama 17 tahun kehidupanku. Aku sudah merendahkan harga diriku dengan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya setiap hari, tapi dia tetap saja menganggap bahwa aku hanya bercanda saja, tidak pernah mau menanggapiku dengan serius. Apa karena sifatku yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan? Apa karena aku tidak bisa memasak? Atau karena dia sudah bosan melihatku setiap hari?

_"Kau itu masih kecil. Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan adikku sendiri!"_

Dia bahkan tidak melarangku pergi ke Jepang. Dan aku tetap saja dengan bodohnya berpikir positif tentang keputusannya itu. Dia tidak ingin memiliki batu ganjalan saat akhirnya dia bisa merintis karir sebagai penyanyi terkenal.

2 tahun aku tidak melihatnya, tidak mendengar suaranya. Seperti apa dia sekarang?

Ah, pertanyaan bodoh, Sungmin! Dia terkenal, tampan, memiliki suara indah, dan sudah punya banyak penggemar. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?

Aku memperbaiki diriku habis-habisan disini. Mulai belajar memasak, berpikiran dewasa layaknya namja lain dan menghilangkan sifat kekanak-kanakanku. Itu semua untuknya. Tapi apa hal itu berguna? Apa dia akan mengacuhkanku lagi seperti biasa?

Hanya satu kesempatan lagi. Kalau dia tetap tidak menghiraukanku, aku benar-benar akan menyerah.

**Kyu'S POV**

_"Dia akan kembali ke Korea besok lusa."_

Perkataan eomma kemarin terngiang lagi di benakku. Namja itu kembali ke Korea. Setelah dua tahun dia menghilang tanpa kabar, sekarang dengan seenaknya dia kembali lagi ke Korea. Semudah itukah?

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Heechul hyung sambil menyenggol bahuku. Kami sedang menunggu giliran tampil setengah jam lagi dan memilih duduk di ruang ganti.

Aku menimbang-nimbang sesaat dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hyung, ehmm..apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau cintai pergi meninggalkan mu?"

"Lalu?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit curiga.

"Apa kau marah padanya karena dia tidak memberimu kabar? Saat dia kembali apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menikahinya," jawabnya enteng.

"Hyung, aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius."

Tapi mana mungkin aku menikahi nya!

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang? Dan sekarang dia akan kembali kesini?"

Aku mengangguk lesu.

"Yak, kau ini bodoh sekali! Seharusnya kau itu senang, Kyu~ya! Dan jangan habiskan waktumu untuk memarahinya. Apapun bisa terjadi dalam waktu singkat. Bagaimana kalau dia jatuh cinta pada namja lain atau yeoja lain dan meninggalkanmu? Kau harus mengikatnya kuat-kuat di sampingmu."

Aku melongo mendengar nasihat yang keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Heechul yang terkenal ini. Mengikat Namja itu kuat-kuat di sampingku?

"Nasihat macam apa itu, hyung? Kau pikir Namjaku itu anjing?"

Aku memakai penyamaran lengkapku siang ini. Kemarin lusa aku berkeliaran di mall tanpa memakai kacamata hitam, topi, ataupun masker karena aku berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku, dan ternyata aku harus olahraga lari untuk menghindari kerumunan gadis-gadis yang mengejarku tanpa lelah. Lebih baik aku tidak mengambil resiko yang sama siang ini.

Apa yang harus aku belikan untuknya? Besok dia pulang dan lusa adalah ulang tahunnya. Aku ingin memberikannya sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak punya bayangan tentang benda apa yang harus aku belikan untuknya.

Aku menyipitkan mataku agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas saat melihat Namja yang kukenal melintas di depanku.

"Yesung hyung?"

Dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan kening berkerut.

"Kyu?" ucapnya tak yakin karena sebagian wajahku tertutup topi dan kacamata hitam.

"Ne. Hyung sedang apa?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Mau membeli sesuatu. Hyung tidak bersama Ryeowook-ah?"

"Ani. Dia sedang ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Hyung membantuku? Dari tadi aku berkeliling tapi aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang kucari," tawarku. Lebih baik berdua, daripada aku harus berkeliaran tanpa tujuan sendirian.

"Memangnya kau mencari apa?"

"Molla."

"Tidak tahu?"

"Aku mau mengutarakan perasaan pada seorang namja, hyung. Menurutmu aku harus memberi apa?"

"Ah, begitu? Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Kyu~a. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai barang-barang untuk mengungkapkan perasaan."

Hatiku mencelos mendengar ucapannya.

_"Gomaweoyo, Hyung. Hei, bagaimana kalau saat ulang tahunku nanti kau membelikanku syal warna biru? Warna kesukaanmu biru dan hitam, kan? Jadi kita serasi."_

Tiba-tiba ucapannya waktu itu berputar ulang di kepalaku. Ah, waktu itu aku tidak sempat membelikannya syal itu karena dia pindah ke Jepang dan kami putus hubungan.

"Gwaenchana, hyung. Mungkin aku akan memberinya syal saja. Sekarang sudah musim dingin. Kalau ini, hyung bisa membantuku, kan?" ucapku akhirnya.

"Ne. Kajja!"

"Kau mau membeli syal warna apa?"

"Biru polos."

"Ah, warna kesukaan namjamu sama denganku. Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

Aku tertegun sesaat dan tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Ani, Hyung. Aku baru akan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya."

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi. Mian. Kalau begitu sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

"Seumur hidupku."

Yesung hyung menoleh ke arahku dan terkekeh geli.

"Sahabatmu sejak kecil, eh?"

"Tidak juga. Namja itu setiap hari mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia mencintaiku, tapi aku selalu mengacuhkannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia kabur ke Jepang."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengacuhkannya? Kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Mmm. Waktu itu dia menyuruhku menahannya disini, tapi aku malah menyuruhnya pergi ke Jepang. Aku sudah diterima menjadi trainee SM Hyung, aku tidak mau jika dia tetap disini dan menggantungkan banyak harapan padaku, aku malah mengecewakannya."

"Kyu~ya, sebagian orang lebih memilih diabaikan daripada kau menyuruhnya pergi dan menutup kemungkinan kalian akan bisa bersama. Setidaknya, jika hanya diabaikan, masih ada kesempatan untuk kembali."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Benarkah begitu?

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang dia sudah kembali, kau harus menggunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin. Jangan sampai dia kabur lagi, arasseo?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil sehelai syal biru di rak.

"Yang ini bagaimana?" ujarku, menanyakan pendapatnya.

"Bagus. Ambil yang itu saja."

Yesung hyung menunduk dan mengeluarkan HP-nya yang berdering dari dalam saku jinsnya. Melihat dari ekspresi kesalnya, sepertinya yang menelepon adalah Ryeowook hyung. Pasti mereka bertengkar lagi.

Aku tertawa setelah Yesung hyung mematikan teleponnya dan menatapku dengan wajah suram.

"Kyu~ya, aku harus pergi. Selamat berjuang mendapatkan cintamu! Dan perlakukan Namjamu itu baik-baik, jangan seperti hyungmu ini."

"Bukankah hyung memperlakukan Ryeowook hyung dengan sangat baik, hyung?"

"He? Kalau maksudmu dengan sifat hyung yang dingin dan tidak peduli adalah perlakuan yang baik, berarti kau benar. Hyung memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik!"

Aku tertawa keras, mendadak teringat ucapan Heechul hyung tentang mengikat namjaku kuat-kuat di sampingku. Berarti memang seperti itu caranya memperlakukan orang yang disukainya.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong!" pamit Yesung hyung sambil melambaikan tangannya..

"Ne hyung hati-hati" ujarku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan… Minnie~a, aku juga ingin kau mengatakan hal yang sama nanti pada orang-orang di sekelilingmu bahwa kau bahagia bersamaku, karena aku juga sangat senang bisa menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersamamu.

**Sungmin'S POV**

_It's easy to understand love at first sight, but how do we explain love after two people have been looking at each other for years?_

**Sangat mudah memahami cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi bagaimana cara menjelaskan cinta yang terjadi pada dua orang yang sudah saling menatap satu sama lain selama bertahun-tahun?**

Aku menyeret koperku melewati kerumunan orang-orang di sekelilingku dengan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan. Eomma bilang Kyu hyung-lah yang akan menjemputku siang ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku langsung bertemu dengannya padahal saat itu kami berpisah dengan cara yang kurang menyenangkan? Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku tidak bisa mengontrol air mataku yang jatuh di depannya dan berlari pergi saat dia menolak untuk menahanku tetap di Korea. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak bisa lagi memasang senyum yang selalu kuperlihatkan padanya selama ini.

Aku menahan nafasku, menghambat oksigen yang tiba-tiba terasa menyesakkan paru-paruku saat melihat dia berdiri beberapa meter di depanku. Tidak peduli dia memakai masker, kacamata hitam, dan sebagainya, aku tetap akan mengenalinya.

Dia tidak berubah, walaupun tubuhnya terlihat jauh lebih kurus daripada saat terakhir kali kami bertemu. Menurutku dia tetap Kyu hyungku dengan senyumnya yang mempesona.

"Annyeong, hyung," sapaku dengan suara serak.

Dia mengambil koper dari tanganku tanpa membalas ucapanku sama sekali.

"Kajja," ucapnya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

Apa dia membenciku? Tidak suka dengan kepulanganku ke Korea? Tidak bisakah dia mengomentari penampilanku yang sudah berubah banyak? Kenapa sikapnya dingin sekali?

Aku merasakan detak jantungku kembali normal. Tapi kali ini diiringi dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk, membuatku berharap detakannya lebih baik berhenti saja.

Jeone aldeon naega anya brand new sound

Saerowojin nawa hamkke one more round

Dance dance dance till we run this town.

Oppa oppa I'll be I'll be down down down

_(Ini bukanlah aku yang kau kenal dulu_

_Bersama dengan diriku yang sekarang_

_Kau akan keliru saat ini_

_Oppa, aku akan jatuh)_

Oppa najombwa nareul jom barabwa

Cheoeumiya ireon nae maltu

Meorido hago hwajangdo haetneunde

Wae neoman neoman moreuni

_Oppa, lihat aku, tolong tatap aku sedikit saja_

_Bagiku, gaya berbicara seperti ini adalah yang pertama kalinya_

_Aku menghias rambutku dan juga memakai make up_

_Tapi kenapa kau, kau, satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyadarinya?)_

Dugeun dugeun gaseumi tteollyeowayo

Jakkujakku sangsangman haneungeoryo

Eotteoke hana kotdaenopdeon naega

Marhagosipeo

_Berdegup kencang, jantungku mulai berdebar_

_Lagi dan lagi, tidak bisa berhenti mengkhayal_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kepalaku yang memegang peranan besar?_

_Aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu)_

Oh Oh Oh o ppareul saranghae

Ah Ah Ah a mani manihae

Sujubeuni jebal utjimayo

Jinsimini nollijido marayo

Tto babogateun malppunya –

_(Oppa, aku mencintaimu_

_Sangat sangat mencintaimu_

_Aku malu, jadi tolong jangan tertawa_

_Ini yang sebenarnya, jadi aku mohon jangan mengejekku_

_Lagi, ini hanya kata-kata bodoh)_

Oppa jamkkanman jamkkanman deureobwa

Sujupdan yaegineun malgo

Dongsaengeuroman saenggakhajin mara

Inyeon dwien huhoehal geol

_(Oppa, sesaat, sesaat saja, dengarkan aku_

_Jangan katakana hal-hal yang terus menerus kau ucapkan_

_Berhentilah berpikir bahwa aku ini adikmu_

_Setahun saja berlalu, aku pikir kau pasti akan menyesalinya)_

Molla molla naemameul jeonhyeomolla

Nunchieopsi jangnanman chineungeoryo

Eotteoke hana i cheoreopneun sarama

Deureobwa jeongmal

_(Kau tidak tahu, tidak tahu, kau tidak punya bayangan tentang perasaanku_

_Dengan ceroboh, kau malah bercanda_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan orang yang jarang berpikir sepertimu?_

_Dengarkan aku, sedikit saja)_

Oh Oh Oh o ppareul saranghae

Ah Ah Ah a mani manihae

Sujubeuni jebal utjimayo

Jinsimini nollijido marayo

Tto geureomyeon na uljido molla

_(Oppa, aku mencintaimu_

_Sangat sangat mencintaimu_

_Aku malu, jadi tolong jangan tertawa_

_Ini yang sebenarnya, jadi aku mohon jangan mengejekku_

_Jika kau melakukannya lagi, mungkin aku akan menangis)_

Jeone aldeon naega anya brand you style

Mwonga dareun oneulmaneun tteugeoun nal

Down down ireojima hwaman na

Oppa oppa idaeroneun no no no no

_(Ini bukanlah aku yang kau kenal dulu_

_Hanya dengan cara ini segalanya akan menjadi berbeda, ini adalah hati yang memanas_

_Jangan seperti ini atau aku akan menggila_

_Oppa, aku mohon jangan seperti ini)_

(SNSD – Oh!)

**Kyu'S POV**

_As long as the world is round, chances are we'll cross the same path one day. When the time_

_comes our eyes meet, right then. I'll know you're the one I've been looking for all my life._

**Selama dunia masih berputar, akan ada kesempatan dimana kita akan melintasi jalan yang sama suatu hari nanti. Saat momen itu datang dan tatapan kita saling bertemu satu sama lain, detik itu juga aku akan tahu bahwa kaulah orang yang kucari seumur hidupku.**

Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan. Namja itu. Lee Sungmin. dia berjalan sambil menunduk, sehingga aku bebas untuk mengamatinya sesukaku.

Penampilannya sudah sangat berubah. Terlihat lebih dewasa. Walaupun keimutannya tidak pernah hilang. Rambutnya juga berwarna blonde. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah merindukan penampilannya dulu yang terlihat lebih sederhana dengan rambut yang berwarna hitam legam.

"Annyeong, hyung," sapanya dengan suara sedikit serak

Mendadak aku kehilangan kemampuan berbicaraku di depannya. Bukannya membalas sapaannya, aku malah mengambil koper dari tangannya dan berjalan duluan. Astaga, Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar bodoh!

**Sungmin'S POV**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapannya tetap terfokus ke jalan, seolah pertanyaan itu hanya basa-basi saja.

"Baik. Hyung bagaimana?"

"Buruk."

"Ne?"

"Tidak perlu kau urusi. Apa besok kau sudah mulai kuliah?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku tapi tetap mengangguk.

"Dengan penampilan seperti itu, kau bisa menarik perhatian banyak namja dan yeoja, kan?"

"Apa maksud, Hyung?"

Dia menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumahku dan mematikan mesinnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, membuat detak jantungku langsung berantakan dengan suksesnya. Secara refleks aku memundurkan tubuhku ke pintu mobil untuk menyelamatkanku dari kemungkinan pingsan di tempat karena wajahnya yang terlalu dekat.

"Penampilanmu berubah. Apa hatimu juga?"

"Hah?" tanyaku dengan mulut menganga.

Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku dan kembali menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Turunlah. Malam ini aku ada konser, aku harus berangkat sekarang."

Aku menurunkan koperku dan mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Apa maksudnya dengan hatiku yang berubah?

Hari kedua aku kembali ke rumah dan sejak mengantarku pulang kemarin, dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Apa jadwalnya sebegitu padatnya?

Aku baru akan mematikan lampu saat mendengar ketukan di pintu balkonku. Mataku membelalak lebar saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hyung?" seruku syok. Ini pertama kalinya dia memanfaatkan pohon yang tumbuh di antara balkon kamar kami dan hal itu benar-benar nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung.

"Saengil chukhahae," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Hari ini memang ulang tahunku dan aku sempat berpikir dia sudah melupakannya karena dia tidak muncul sama sekali seharian ini.

Aku menyentuh rambutku, kebiasaan saat aku salah tingkah, dan balas tersenyum padanya.

"Gomaweo, hyung."

Dia memberi tanda agar aku mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di belakang punggung. Dia mengalungkan syal berwarna biru di leherku dan melilitkannya, sedangkan aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa melongo menatap kelakuan anehnya sejak kemarin.

"Mianhae, aku baru bisa memberikan syal ini untukmu sekarang."

Jadi dia masih ingat dengan keinginanku waktu itu? Benarkah? Astaga, kenapa dia jadi aneh begini?

"Selamat tidur, Minnie~a," bisiknya pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dan berlalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Kalau dia seperti ini, bolehkah aku berharap bahwa setidaknya dia menyukaiku?

**Kyu'S POV**

"Kau kenal dengan mahasiswa baru bernama Lee Sungmin? Aku dengar dia sangat terkenal sekarang. Banyak namja dan yeoja yang berlomba mendekatinya."

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari buku yang sedang kubaca dan menoleh ke arah Sang-Bum, teman sekelasku.

"Dia tetanggaku."

Banyak yang menyukainya, hah? Lalu apa aku harus ikut berlomba mendapatkan hatinya seperti mereka? Apa jika aku melakukannya dia akan menerima perasaanku? Atau malah dia sudah melupakanku?

"Kim Jong-Ki, kau tahu dia? Playboy terkenal di kampus kita. Dia baru saja mengajak Sungmin kencan terang-terangan di kantin tadi. Dan kau tahu kan kalau dia tidak menerima penolakan? Aku takut tetanggamu itu kenapa-napa. Imej Jong-Ki tidak baik, kau tahu?"

Tanpa sadar aku mencengkeram kuat buku yang sedang berada dalam genggamanku sehingga buku-buku jariku memutih.

"Yak, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak," jawabku dengan gigi menggertak. Awas saja kalau dia memperlakukan Sungmin dengan buruk!

"Kau sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Leeteuk hyung setelah kami selesai melakukan siaran radio.

"Ani hyung, aku baik-baik saja."

"Wajahmu pucat," sambung Eunhyuk hyung. "Lebih baik kau pulang saja."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan dan berjalan menuju mobilku, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak malam ini? Apa Sungmin baik-baik saja?

Aku mengerem mobilku mendadak saat melihat Sungmin berjongkok di depan pintu pagar rumahku. Aku mematikan mesin mobil dan bergegas turun untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"Minnie~a, gwaenchana?" tanyaku cemas.

"Hyung!" serunya sambil terisak. Dia memegangi bagian depan kemejanya yang sepertinya robek. Aku bahkan bisa melihat sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Sial. Apa yang dilakukan namja brengsek itu padanya?

Aku melepaskan jasku dan menutupi tubuhnya, menariknya hingga berdiri.

"Eomma sedang ke Busan, malam ini kau tidur di rumahku saja. Nanti biar aku yang memberitahu ajjumma."

**Sungmin'S POV**

Siang itu aku terpaksa mengiyakan ajakan kencan Jong-Ki hyung, lebih karena aku tidak mau membuatnya malu di depan semua orang. Aku memakai kemeja yang pas di badan dan celana jeans. Dia bilang dia akan mengajakku makan malam di restoran. Tapi yang terjadi dia malah membawaku ke rumahnya dengan alasan nunanya sudah bersusah payah memasakkan makanan untuk kami berdua. Nuna apa? Sesampainya di rumahnya yang kosong dia nyaris berhasil memperkosaku kalau aku tidak segera menendanganya dengan kaki-ku, untung saja aku bisa martial arts.

Aku menyeka air mataku dengan kasar, duduk di atas sofa di kamar Kyu hyung sambil merutuki kebodohanku. Teman-temanku sudah memperingatkan tentang kelakuan buruk Jong-Ki hyung tapi aku tetap berusaha berpikir positif tentangnya. Dan beginilah jadinya.

Kyu hyung masuk ke kamar dengan sebaskom air di tangannya. Dia berjongkok di hadapanku dan mulai membersihkan lukaku dengan kain lap yang sudah dibasahi dengan air hangat. Dia melakukannya dengan sepelan mungkin agar tidak membuatku kesakitan.

"Kalau bukan karena aku sudah menjadi seorang artis dan memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga nama baik manajemenku, aku pasti sudah berada di rumah bajingan itu sekarang dan menghajarnya." Dia menghela nafas sesaat dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Jadi maaf jika hanya ini saja yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."

"Gwaenchana, hyung."

Dia meletakkan baskom itu ke atas meja dan mengambil tisu basah. Tangannya terulur untuk membersihkan wajahku dengan perlahan agar tidak mengenai luka di sudut bibirku.

"Bukan apa yang kau kenakan. Bukan bagaimana gaya rambutmu, bukan bagaimana isi otakmu," ujarnya sambil membersihkan pipiku yang terdapat sisa airmata. "Itu hanya bungkusan luar saja kau tahu? Ini tentang apa yang tersembunyi di dalam hatimu, bukan apa yang menyembunyikanmu dari luar."

Dia mengelus rambutku dan membenamkan jarinya di helaian rambutku.

"Aku lebih menyukai Minnie-ku yang sederhana. Apa kau tahu bahwa kau terlihat lebih cantik dan imut dengan rambut hitammu? Jadi berhentilah menjadi orang lain. Kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Aku berusaha menghirup oksigen di sekelilingku yang mulai menipis. Astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupaku sekarang!

Dia meletakkan baju kaus dan jins pendek di pangkuanku dan mengusap rambutku pelan.

"Ganti bajumu sana. Dan… tidurlah yang nyenyak, Minnie~ah," uajrnya sambil mengecup keningku.

Demi Tuhan! Untung saja aku masih hidup sekarang!

**Musim semi 2010….**

"Minnie~ah, ppali!"

Aku bergegas turun dari kamarku dan dengan tergesa-gesa memasukkan bekal yang sudah kusiapkan ke dalam keranjang. Hari ini Kyu hyung mengajakku piknik di taman, tapi sebelumnya dia ingin aku menemaninya menonton pertandingan baseball dulu.

"Minnie~ah, satu menit lagi kau tidak keluar juga, piknik kita batal!"

Ck, kenapa dengan wajah setampan itu perilakunya malah berkebalikan jauh? Suaranya cempreng sekali! Aku jadi heran kenapa dia bisa jadi penyanyi.

Aku menutup telingaku dari bombardir teriakan para penonton yang membanjiri stadium. Aigooya, namja gila di sampingku ini ada-ada saja. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini? Sejak kapan dia menjadi penggila baseball? Dan lihat gayanya itu. Masker, topi, kacamata hitam. Sudah tahu ini tempat umum, masih saja mau menonton.

"Berhenti memelototiku seperti itu. Aku dapat tiket gratis dari Yunho hyung karena dia tidak mungkin datang menonton kesini dengan Jae hyung."

Dia menarikku ke bagian atas, mencari tempat duduk kami. Tempat yang cukup strategis, setidaknya persis menghadap ke layar besar yang menampilkan pertandingan.

Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan, tapi sia-sia saja. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Menonton pertandingan bola jauh lebih baik daripada ini.

"Aish hyung, aku benar-benar salah kostum," keluhku.

Dia memiringkan wajahnya dan menatapku.

"Gwaenchana. Neomu yeppeoyo."

Aku menyentuh wajahku dengan kedua tangan dan bisa merasakan pipiku yang mulai memanas.

"Hahaha. Kyeopta!" godanya sambil mencubit pipiku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan memilih menatap layar besar di depan kami. Detik itu juga mataku membelalak lebar melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar. KISS TIME?! IGE MWOYA?

"Di setiap jeda pertandingan memang ada game seperti itu. Pasangan yang tertangkap kamera diwajibkan berciuman," jelas Kyu hyung.

"Mwo? Di depan ribuan orang seperti ini? Apa-apaan itu?" ujarku setengah menjerit.

"Kau grogi, ya?" katanya sambil terkekeh geli. "Tenanglah, kita kan bukan pasangan kekasih."

Ah, benar juga. Tapi kenapa aku merasa kecewa dengan ucapannya itu? Apa… dia masih tetap tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapku?

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau itu terjadi," sambungnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Menciummu. Aku tidak keberatan."

Aku mendorong tubuhnya kesal. Kenapa dia suka sekali menggodaku. Melambungkan perasaanku kemudian menghempaskannya tanpa ampun.

Tubuhku menegang saat wajah kami berdua muncul di layar. Aku bisa merasakan keringat dingin menetes di kening dan telapak tanganku. Ya Tuhan!

"Aish, benar, kan?" gerutu Kyu hyung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"KISSEU KISSEU!" Telingaku mulai setengah tuli mendengar teriakan semua penonton. Aigoo, eooteoke?!

Aku melirik Kyu hyung yang menanggalkan maskernya dan dengan sengaja memiringkan wajahnya agar tidak terlalu terekspos kamera. Awalnya aku berpikir dia hanya akan mencium pipiku saja, tapi ternyata dia malah menarik tengkukku dan menyapukan sebuah kecupan singkat di permukaan bibirku. Dengan cepat dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memakai maskernya lagi, sedangkan aku masih terpaku syok di tempat dudukku.

Aku menyentuh kepalaku yang terasa sedikit pusing dan berusaha menemukan kembali fokusku. Tapi sia-sia saja. Aku baru mendapat hantaman besar dan itu gara-gara seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak pingsan kan, Minnie~a?"

"HYUNG!"

"Hahaha."

**Kyu'S POV**

"Tidak enak," ujarku setelah menelan kimbap buatannya. Kami sedang piknik di sebuah taman kota. Taman ini lumayan ramai dan penuh dengan para orang tua yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anaknya, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir ada orang yang akan memperhatikan kami berdua.

"Yak hyung, mana mungkin tidak enak! Aku ini sudah belajar memasak di Jepang! Eomma juga sudah mencicipi kimbap buatanku dan dia bilang enak!" serunya tidak terima.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke batang pohon dan memainkan sumpit yang sedang kupegang.

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan berhenti memasakkan bekal untukku sampai aku mengatakan bahwa masakanmu enak. Bukankah itu berarti kau tidak akan membuatkanku bekal lagi jika aku mengatakan bahwa kimbap buatanmu ini enak?"

Dia tertegun sesaat, mencoba memahami ucapanku.

"Aniyo, tentu saja aku tetap akan memasakkan bekal untukmu setiap hari, hyung! Aku mau kesehatanmu terjamin dengan memakan masakan rumah, makanya aku berusaha belajar memasak untukmu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia tampak manis sekali dengan kemeja pink dan rambutnya yang di catnya kembali dengan warna hitam. Aku lebih suka penampilannya yang seperti ini. Alami, tanpa polesan apapun.

"Gomaweo," ucapku untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia menatapku tidak percaya dan langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Beri aku hadiah!"

"Hadiah?"

"Mmm hmm. Karena akhirnya aku berhasil memasakkan makanan yang enak untukmu."

Aku memutar otakku sesaat dan menjentikkan jariku.

"Tunggu disini."

**Sungmin'S POV**

Kyu hyung kembali sambil membawa gitar di tangannya. Dia memang selalu membawa sebuah gitar di mobilnya untuk berlatih. Apa dia sekarang bermaksud menyanyikan sebuah lagu secara live di depanku? Aku memang belum pernah sekali pun mendengarnya menyanyi secara langsung. Dia selalu saja menolak melakukannya untukku.

"Karena kau meminta hadiah, jadi aku akan melakukannya secara cuma-cuma untukmu. Tapi lain kali, kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini. Ara?"

"Cih, sombongnya!" ejekku.

Dia tertawa dan mulai memetik gitarnya. Tunggu, aku tahu intro lagu ini. Lagu kesukaanku. Love Light. CN Blue.

Keudael bomyun eolguri bbalgaejigo

Keudael bomyun gasumi dugeun dugeun

Aicheorum sujubkae malhago

_(Menatapmu membuat wajahku memerah_

_Menatapmu membuatku grogi_

_Seperti anak kecil yang pemalu saja)_

Keudael bomyun gwaenshiri usumi na

Babocheorum jakkuman keurae

Ama naege sarangi on geot gatah

_(Menatapmu membuatku tersneyum untuk alasan yang tidak jelas_

_Seperti seorang idiot dan sellau seperti itu_

_Sepertinya cinta datang menghampiriku)_

Keudaenun nae maum sogui President

Nae gaumui byeol sunohji

I'm Genie for you girl

Nae sumeul meotkae haji

Keudaega wonhanun geon da

Neoreul saranghanikka

Nae sarangae iyunun eobjanha you know

_(Di hatiku, kaulah presidennya_

_Kau membuat hatiku berwarna_

_Akulah pengabul keinginanmu, gadisku…._

_Jangan membuat nafasku berhenti_

_Aku akan mengabulkan segala hal yang kau inginkan_

_Karena aku mencintaimu_

_Tidak perlu alasan untuk jatuh cinta padamu, kau tahu itu)_

Keudaenun darling

Bam haneul byeolbitboda arumdaweoyo

Nae mamsok gipeun gotseseo banjjakgeorinun

Na manui sarang bit

_(Kau sayangku_

_Kau lebih cantik daripada bintang-bintang yang berkelip di langit malam_

_Di dalam hatiku yang gemerlap_

_Satu-satunya cahaya cintaku)_

Keudaerul saranghaeyo darling

Eonjena nae gyeoteseo bicheul naejweoyo

Maeil bam barabogo

Barabwado arumdaweoyo

Keudaen naui sarang bit

_(Aku mencintaimu, sayangku_

_Tolong, tetaplah bersinar di sisiku_

_Setiap malam saat aku menatap, kau terlihat sangat cantik_

_Kau adalah cahaya cintaku)_

Keudael bomyun kureumeul nanun gibun

Yuchihaedo jakkuman keurae

Ama naege sarangi on geon gabwa

_(Sangat menyenangkan saat menatapmu_

_Kedengarannya memang kekanak-kanakan tapi memang selalu seperti itu_

_Sepertinya cinta datang menghampiriku_

_Kau, sayangku)_

Keudaenun lovely

Jeo haneul haetsalboda nuni busyeoyo

Nae mamsok eodun gotggaji balkae bichunun

Namanui sarang bit

_(Kau sangat indah_

_Lebih indah daripada cahaya matahari di langit_

_Membuatku merasa silau_

_Kaulah satu-satunya cahaya cintaku)_

Keudaerul saranghaeyo lovely

Du nuneul gamabwado keudae boyeoyo

Ireoke barabogo

Barabwado nuni busyeoyo

Keudaen naui sarang bit

_(Aku mencintaimu, sayangku_

_Bahkan jika aku menutup mataku sekalipun, aku tetap akan bisa melihatmu_

_Memandangmu seperti ini_

_Menatapmu membuatku terpesona_

_Kau satu-satunya cahaya cintaku)_

Dia menyelesaikan lirik terakhir lagunya dengan sangat sempurna, membuatku memandangnya dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Suaraku bagus, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan memberi tepuk tangan untuknya. Suara seorang Jung Yonghwa memang sangat bagus, tapi suara Kyu hyungku lebih bagus lagi.

"Nah, kau sudah puas, kan?"

Aku terdiam. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Aku harus tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadapku, sehingga aku bisa memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu atau… melupakan semuanya dan mulai mengganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak.

"Hyung… apa kau tahu? Hadiah yang selama ini kuinginkan adalah kau. Aku berusaha menjadi namja yang kau inginkan, tapi kau tidak pernah mengacuhkanku sama sekali. Aku bukan adikmu, jadi tidak masalah jika kita memiliki hubungan. Atau… kau benar-benar tidak menginginkanku sama sekali?"

Dia tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, membuatku menatapnya bingung.

"Kau menginginkan aku, kan? Karena itu aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk kau genggam. Tapi Minnie~a, sekali kau menerima uluran tanganku, jangan harap kau bisa melepasnya lagi karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Jadi… apa kau masih tertarik dengan tawaranku?"

I'm not perfect. You're not perfect. But two people can be perfect together, perfect for each other.

**Aku tidak sempurna. Kau tidak sempurna. Tapi dua orang bisa menjadi sempurna bersama. Menyempurnakan satu sama lainnya.**

From this day forward,  
You shall not walk alone.  
My heart will be your shelter,  
And my arms will be your home.

**Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya**

**Kau tidak lagi melangkah sendiri.**

**Hatiku akan menjadi tempatmu bersandar**

**Dan tanganku akan menajadi rumahmu.**

**END**

Thanks buat yg mau baca FF abal ini..

jika bisa tinggalkan review juga y setelah baca..  
^_^


End file.
